


Designed For

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortress Maximus and Red Alert just seem to fall into their assigned duties on Luna-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designed For

For the first time in a long time, Fortress Maximus felt relaxed. After the disposal of Tyrest, Max fell into his role of the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord. It was a familiar position - a position meant to represent order and law. As an ex-Warden, it came naturally to him. He felt powerful; a much needed an appreciated feeling.

He walked around the base with an air of confidence. The newly re-programmed Legislators milled about, going through the motions of their duties as normal. Occasionally, he saw flashes of Red Alert, flittering in between groups of the behemoths. it was his job to keep them in order, and he took his job very seriously. Max admired his dedication.

While on the Lost Light, Max and Red Alert barely interacted aside from glances of other when their appointments with Rung overlapped. After Max’s breakdown, their interactions became almost hostile. But now, with both of them in their element, the last vestiges of their former lives seemed to melt away and they almost had become friends. Enough so that each night, they came together to share a cube or two.


End file.
